


In Which Bokuto Is Sorely Mistaken

by bitheby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but for like a single paragraph), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto and Kenma are the emotionally intelligent ones of the group, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Post-Canon, That's canon though, Ushijima Bokuto and Kuroo all play on the same uni team, and maybe Akaashi who knows, because you can pry that from my cold dead hands, fast burn, if i decide to write the sequel for this, most likely, no editing we post like men, pre-bokuakakuroken, this is full of caffeinated midnight-rambles and unedited so I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheby/pseuds/bitheby
Summary: Sure, Bokuto knew how good Kenma was at video games. Of course he did, he was best friends with his best friend, he’d heard all the stories of Kenma destroying Kuroo five times a day when they were growing up. But, let’s be honest, that didn’t mean much, considering Bokuto also destroyed Kuroo every time they tried to have a “friendly contest”.Fun fact, I almost called this "Bokuto Has a Losing Kink"





	In Which Bokuto Is Sorely Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiningTsukkiEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/gifts).

> This is all thanks to Cecil because zie was asking for cute bokuken headcanons and these were all born

He had finally done it. After years of building their friendship, they were finally at the point where they could hang out—_without_ Akaashi and Kuroo there. Bokuto knew Kenma didn’t warm up to people easily, so when he was finally on the same level as the other two, he considered it a major victory.

It also didn’t come as a surprise that when the two dumb ones of the group _finally_ got together, he and Kenma would probably be together more often, even if it was just to help each other with homework. What he did _not_ expect was to realize how adorable he was, even when he was snapping at Lev or Tora or Kuroo—hell, even Bokuto himself.

Even when all four of them were together, the group split again into two pairs, except not the ones they were used to. When the couple devolved into too much PDA for their liking, Bokuto and Kenma would often find a nice, quiet corner and play video games. Or, more than likely, Bokuto would watch Kenma play. He always asked to play with him, or have Kenma teach him how to play, but Kenma always said it would be too hard, so he’d probably get frustrated.

Sure, Bokuto knew how good Kenma was at video games. Of _course_ he did, he was best friends with his best friend, he’d _heard_ all the stories of Kenma destroying Kuroo five times a day when they were growing up. But, let’s be honest, that didn’t mean much, considering Bokuto _also_ destroyed Kuroo every time they tried to have a “friendly contest”.

It all finally came to a head when _Ushijima_ of all people locked them in the locker room one day after Kenma came to watch one of their practices. Well, it was more like he asked them both in there, then apologized before Tendou popped out and locked the door behind them as they walked out.

Bokuto glared at where his friends had left before turning to Kenma apologetically.

“What’d they do that for?” Kenma asked, not looking away from his game that he had taken out after it became clear that there wasn’t anything important happening.

Bokuto took a deep breath. The right thing to do, the thing that would be best for him, would be to explain it right there. He knew it wouldn’t be good for _either_ of them if he tried to avoid this conversation any longer. “Well…it’s probably because they know I really like you and were tired of me talking about it all the time?”

There was a pause before Kenma replied, “Okay, cool.”

Bokuto waited for a further response and when he hadn’t gotten one in over a minute, he figured he should probably clear something up. “Ken—”

“Do you want to come back to my room?”

“I’m sorry, w-what?”

“We can play Mario Kart if you want,” Kenma mumbled.

“Wait, really? YES!” Bokuto shouted, picking Kenma up in a hug. ‘_I am _so_ going to win this,_’ he thought.

“HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?” Bokuto yelled for the fifth time as Kenma won, somehow making sure to hit Bokuto with a blue shell right at the last second so that he ended up in last place. Every. Single. Time.

“I don’t know, Koutarou, maybe you should just stop losing.”

Well fuck. He might just be in love.


End file.
